Hulk vs Lex Luthor
Ratman132= hulk vs lex.png|Shakaboy H vs LL2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 H vs LL.jpg|Simbiothero "Mean, Green Fighting Machines!" Hulk vs. Lex Luthor is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Hulk from Marvel Comics and Lex Luthor from DC Comics. Description It's time for the green, brawny hero from Marvel to go against the green, intelligent villain from DC! Their powers deriving from science, these two have been able to fight gods! But who shall remain victorious? Intro Hulk Lex Luthor Intermission Pre-Fight Fight Results |-|Bob6114= What-if Death Battle Hulk vs. Lex Luthor.jpg|Venage237 H vs LL.jpg|Simbiothero V1 H vs LL2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 Hulk vs lex.png|Shakaboy Hulk vs Lex Luthor.png|Hipper Description Two Green-Clad guys of opposite sides. Interlude Wiz: Green is the color of nature, color of good things like money, grass, tree, other animals that are green, and Earth. Boomstick: They probably also meant strongest ones, like these two! Wiz: Hulk, also known as Bruce Banner. Boomstick: And Lex Luthor, the arch-nemesis of Superman. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Hulk Wiz: Bruce Banner was born to Brian and Rebecca Banner. When he was little, he was smart. Boomstick: His drunk alcoholic father was so mean to him, he literally thought he was a monster! Wiz: Brian murdered Rebecca, Bruce's mother, in front of him. Boomstick: Oh that's real sad. Wiz: Bruce Banner was a scientist, he was tasked with developing a gamma bomb. Boomstick: When it come to testing the bomb time, some dumb kid was playing right in the dangerous test zone, something got wrong and Bruce jumps in to save him. Turns out that created his superpower, which you know what it is... Wiz: Everytime when he gets angry, he have the ability to transformed into a Green Goliath. Boomstick: The Incredible Hulk! Wiz: Everytime he increases his anger, he increases his strength as well! His body and mind morphs grants him unmeasurable power. He is also a member of the Avengers. Boomstick: He is strong enough to destroy a planet, can survive the harshest environment, and can smash almost everything! Wiz: The Hulk have that technique known as the Thunder Clap which can creates a shockwave that can push back explosions and enemies. Boomstick: And basically Bruce Banner is the brain and The Hulk is the brawn, that makes sense. Wiz: Hulk can lift a 150 billion ton mountain. Boomstick: Damn! Who would do that too? Wiz: He can escape Earth's gravitational pull with a single jump, can pull the planet back together with his own bare hands, he withstand Human Torch's Nova Blast, and can literally get faster if he's pissed off. Boomstick: He can be challenged by Silver Surfer, Zeus, and Thanos. Though he survives Zeus's big punch, it burned out his healing factor. Still he is one of the strongest Avengers. Oh yeah, along with Thor Odinson, sorry. Bruce Banner: That's my secret, Captain... I'm always angry. Lex Luthor Wiz: Superman is the protector of Metropolis, he's the strongest superhero ever. Boomstick: Well indeed! He can fly faster than light, survive things like supernovas, can destroy a planet, and can fight strongest foes! There is the one mortal guy who is a arch-nemesis to him... Wiz: Alexander Joseph Luthor is the one. He was born to Lionel and Letitia Luthor, and he have a sister named Lena. Boomstick: As a child, he lives with abusive parents. Wiz: Well his parents died in a car crash when their brakes failed, and Lex was the one who did it! Boomstick: Why does every parents dies in the DC Comics? Anyway, Lex Luthor then took the insurance money on his father's claim and absconded. Wiz: Lex thought Superman was a massive issue for mankind, if humans no longer had to solve the problems themselves they would become weaker. So he began his crusade to remove Superman. Boomstick: He is a strategist and mechanical genius bald guy who dons the Warsuit with Kryptonite to beat Superman, as you guys already know Superman's weakness is Kryptonite. Wiz: The Warsuit can take hits from Superman, it is also equipped with gauntlet blades, force fields, giant axe with Kryptonite, and energy blasts that is also Kryptonite. Boomstick: But it has an weak spot! Wiz: Exactly, he can beat Deathstroke when it come to combat, once snapped Brainiac's neck, stabbed Supergirl and Batman, and defeated Power Girl with a single stroke. Boomstick: He is capable of surviving wounds that nobody should survive! Wiz: His Warsuit grants enhanced strength, durability, and the ability to generate electrical surges. And by using his immense amounts of intelligence, he has several satellites positioned around the Earth which can shoot laser beams from space from whenever he actually wants. And he is capable of stealing like 40 cakes... Boomstick: Huh, that's strange. Was that canon? Wiz: Yes. However, his greatest weakness is his arrogance, he failed destroying Superman because of that. Boomstick: He survived beatings from the Flash. Wiz: Even without the Warsuit he can inject himself with kind of Kryptonite Steroid to boost his strength to superhuman level. Boomstick: Despite him stealing 40 cakes, he is still a deadly foe. Lex Luthor: Must I remind you of my superiority? Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Hulk Lex Luthor Draw Death Battle Lex Luthor was fighting Supergirl, she was getting unconscious, Lex Luthor grabs an Kryptonite axe and ready to swing it. But someone punch Lex away from Supergirl, he gets up and see the Green Goliath, he soon realized it was the Hulk. Hulk: Hulk will smash puny man! Lex Luthor: Ah, the Hulk. Why are you here in Metropolis? Hulk: To smash that bald head of yours! Lex Luthor: Well that's a unfortunate. Lex Luthor activates his force field, getting ready to fight. Lex Luthor: Remember my face, Hulk. It'll be the last thing you ever see! Hulk chuckles, but he was also ready to fight. Lex Luthor made a first move, he shoots his blasts at Hulk, then he charges at Hulk with an Kryptonite axe. Lex swings an axe, Hulk quickly hits Lex that tosses him across the street. Hulk jumps to crash Lex but Lex uses his force field to avoid that, Hulk then manages to punches a force field. Lex Luthor: Okay he's getting stronger than I thought... Hulk then smash a force field and grabs Lex, he then throw him but Lex flys away. Hulk jumps to smash him, but Lex dodges and punch him the Hulk in the cheek, Hulk manages to throw a punch at Lex which sent him meters away. When Hulk jumps on him, he quickly uses his shield to avoid his attacking, Hulk punches Lex Luthor in the guts. Hulk then manages to uppercuts Lex Luthor, throwing him upwards, Hulk then jump and Thunder Claps on Lex. Lex was pushed backwards, he got slammed into few cars. Hulk: Hulk will smash you! Lex Luthor: I'll doubt that, Hulk. My suit will be invincible! Lex Luthor flies towards Hulk and tries to swings his axe at Hulk, Hulk blocks and pummels Lex. Hulk: HULK SMASH! Hulk punch Lex very hard enough that make him fly backwards and crashes through building. Lex Luthor: Ugh... Hulk: Do not make Hulk angry otherwise puny bald man signed the death wish... Lex Luthor: You will not pass to my suit anymore. Bring it on! Hulk roars and charges at Lex, Lex Luthor uses his force fields to attack Hulk, Lex Luthor punches Hulk. The Hulk then backhand slap Lex Luthor that got him slam through car, Hulk then grabs Lex's leg and slamming him into ground, then he throws him. Lex Luthor gets up, he looks at his opponent, he was laughing while The Hulk stands there. Hulk: What's so funny? Lex Luthor: Next time watch your blind spot. Hulk: Huh? Hulk looks up and see the building was broke down and incoming towards Hulk, The Hulk holds it until Lex stabs him in the chest with an axe, Hulk then decides to throw a building at Lex Luthor. Turns out Lex Luthor push away the debris under him, as soon as he gets up, he got kick by the Hulk. Lex Luthor slashes Hulk with an axe, but Hulk grabs Lex's hand and breaking his hand. Lex screams in pain, causing him to drop an axe, Hulk then punches his left cheek and right cheek. Hulk uppercuts him and brutally punching through his suit, Hulk then grabs his arm and headbutts him in the face. Lex Luthor: I... Impossible! Hulk then punches Lex in the face like a punching bag. Hulk: Hulk... SMASH! As a result, Hulk's punch rips Lex in half, causing a lot of blood. Hulk then sighs, he jumps and got away. Result K.O. Boomstick: Ouch, that was brutal! Wiz: Hulk outclassed Lex Luthor in everything except Intelligence. Boomstick: And I also don't think poor Lex will kill the Hulk even with his axe because despite Hulk have a hard healing factor, and Lex's Warsuit lasts so long because of Kryptonite inside of his suit, which is Superman's weakness. Wiz: Lex is smart, but Hulk has pulled the planet back together when it was starting to split apart, with his own bare hand. That would be 45 quintillion tons. Boomstick: Hulk survived Human Torch's nova blasts which would be 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Wiz: And yes, Lex did survive when Superman threw a satellite at Lexcorp tower, bringing the building down on top of Lex. And having his half face ripped off, all four limbs blasted away, and was brutally impaled. Like damn no humans would survive that. However, that would not be equal to surviving 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: Hulk also survived getting hit by Mjolnir and survived nuclear bombs with ease. Wiz: Hulk was also fast, yeah the Warsuit could take hits from Superman. We can assume that Superman was holding back, but Hulk with a full force could kill Lex Luthor without questions. Advantages: Hulk winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * More Powerful Disadvantages: Lex Luthor loser * Smarter * Weaker * Faster * Also Slower Boomstick: I guess Lex Luthor had "lex" chance to beat the Hulk, he got smashed! Wiz: The winner is The Hulk! |-|Hipper= The Hulk vs Lex Luthor is an upcoming battle from Hipper. Special thanks to Soul for TN. Description Marvel vs DC! In the battle between the green brawny hero and the green brainy villain, which one will come out on top? Intro Hulk Lex Fight Result Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Ratman132 Category:Bob6114 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 3 Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years